1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures and particularly to an antenna structure having a wider bandwidth.
2. Description of Related Art
To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna of a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone needs to be wide enough to cover frequency bands of the multi-band communication systems. In addition, because of the miniaturization of the wireless communication device, space available for the antenna is reduced and limited. Therefore, it is a challenge to design the antenna to have the wider bandwidth within a smaller space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.